The Story of Becky
by Away with the Faires
Summary: This is a story about a young girl going out into the world and finding out who she is a where she belongs. with finding some struggles along the way.
1. Chapter 1

The Story of Becky Chapter 1

Outside Holby ED, a van was screeching to a stop at the entrance, Zoe and Max were outside having a fag, when they heard and saw the man running around the corner of the van shouting,

"Help, please some body help, it's my daughter", the man opened the side door of the van, a young girl was sitting in the van.

Zoe and Max, were shocked at what they saw,

"Sir, what's her name?", Max, was holding the man back, as all he was interested in was his daughter. Zoe on the other hand, was climbing in the van, bearing in mind she was wearing heels,

"Hello, I'm Dr Zoe, can you hear me", Zoe was gently feeling for a pulse on the young girls right wrist,

Suddenly the girl woke, she was shaking, nervous perhaps, she pulled her wrist away from Zoe, Zoe was unsure on what was going on,

"Max, we need to get this girl inside now", Zoe was looking back Max,

"Zoe, watch her", Max then saw the girl was trying to escape from the van, but it was bolted locked shut.

"OOww, don't go, I need to make sure you're ok, I see you have some nasty lacerations on your face", Zoe tied to examine them, but the girl refused again,

"Max, I need your help here please", Zoe, climbed out the van, slightly breathless,

Max, climbed in the van and began talking to the girl, who later agreed to come into the ED. The 2 of them climbed out but the girl was too weak to walk,

"Hey, it's ok, we got ya", Max, lifted the girl and carried her into cubicles,

Zoe, Max and the girl went to cubicles and Connie was a little shocked at what was going on,

"Dr Hanna, thought I told you to finish those reports for me?", Connie was stood just ouside cubicle 9 where Max was gently placing the girl onto the bed, he could tell she was nervous, and wanted to go so he thought it wise he stayed.

"Sorry, Connie, I was on a break and there was an incident outside", Zoe looked at the young girl, and saw Zoe did the right thing bring her in,

"Oh, yes I see that's fine, thank you for being there, I'll let you get on", Connie was unusually not angry at Zoe like she normally was and this made Zoe and Max raise their eyebrows to each other.


	2. Chapter 2

The Story of Becky Chapter 2

Max, Zoe and the young girl were in cubicles,

"Hello can you tell me your name? Is there anyone you would like us to call for you?", Zoe was pulling gloves on, and preparing dressings for the girls cuts,

The young girl shook her head, Zoe and Max exchanged a look,

"Mum perhaps?", Zoe thought this might help her find out more information out about this mystery girl,

She shakes her head again,

"There is no one", the girl replied, she turned her head to look at Zoe in the eye, this was the first thing the young girl had said since entering the ED,

"Shall I call social services?", enquired max, looking at Zoe who looked back,

Zoe was about to speak,

"NO, no please don't, they will take me away", the young girl sat up looking scared between Zoe and Max,

"It's ok, we won't call them yet, but it would really help if we had a name", Zoe replaced the swobs which she was cleaning the yiung girls face,

"no", the young girl lent back into the pillows again,

"Shall I fetch your Dad?", Max looked at the girl, but was secretly watching Zoe work,

"No, please don't no, he will go mad if he sees me like this", the young girl was looking nervous again,

"Ok, well, the cuts on your face are all clean, and we'll check on you in a bit, back in a sec. Max", Zoe smiled the young girl and signalled with her one finger for Max to follow her. they went over to the nurse's station,

"Something doesn't add up", Zoe was frowning at Max,

"I'll go and check on the Dad", Max walked off after kissing Zoe on the cheek.

While this little romantic scene was happening, the young girl had left the cubicle and was making her way out towards to entrance of the ED. She had managed to make her way past the doors of the staff room when she noticed though the double doors, Max was talking to her Dad, when he spotted her.

"Do you mind, I need a word with the Doctor about my daughter, where is she?", the Dad was questioning,

"It's just though those doors and turn left", Max smiled at the Dad and the 2 men departed,

"What have you been saying?", the Dad went through the doors, grabbed the young girl and pinned her against the wall, shouting,

"Nothing, honest", the young girl was frightened,

"There will be concequences if you have", the Dad was really shouting now, and kicked the young girl in the stomach,

"Excuse me, what's going on?", Zoe rushed over, along with Connie, Max had also her the comosion and came though the doors, just in time, the Dad went for the girl again, but….

"Oh NO you don't, come with me NOW", Max restrained the Dad and took him away with security,

"It's ok, I's Dr Zoe Hanna remember me", Zoe stood and placed a hand on the girl's right shoulder, the girl holding her right side,

Max came back and the girl was scared. She became breathless and wobbly,

"Z…O…..E..", the girl was trying to speak, but her breathing was getting faster,

"It's ok, Max can I have a trolley please", Zoe looked at Max and he ran to find a trolley, then the girl grabbed Zoe's other arm,

"oowww, ok take it easy, lean on me", Zoe held an arm round the girls back, the girl leaning into Zoe,

"Help…me", the girl's legs nearly fell over,

"Ow, Don't worry I will, but it would really help me if I had a name, just for me, not to call anyone I promise", Zoe was looking at the girl who looked back, then Max arrived with the trolley,

"Sit down, behind you", Zoe helped the young girl on to the trolley, she was still breathless,

The girls exchanged a look,

"You can tell me, I won't call anyone, not unless I really have to", Zoe was covering the girl with the blanket and Max pushed the trolley to resus,

Zoe and Max entred reception which lead to resus, but her Dad was not far away,

"Becky, wait, where are you taking her, I wanna know", the Dad was trying to stop the team from treating the girl,

"Are you Becky? Keep going Max", Zoe let Max go into resus with Becky.

"Sir, I know your worried about your daughter", Zoe had to stop him by putting out her arm,

"But she is having trouble breathing at the moment and we need to assess her injuries which you could have made WORSE, so I suggest you go and wait in reception", Zoe was shouting towards the end of her sentence and didn't realise Max was stood behind her,

"Dr Hanna, patient", Max popped his head outside resus,

"Yeah, I'm coming", Zoe looked at the Dad who was walking back to reception.


	3. Chapter 3

The Story of Becky Chapter 3

Becky was still in resus,

"Aahh, it hurts" Becky was holding her stomach in pain,

"Alright Becky, we'll get you some pain relief, Tess can I have a fast scan please, this there's free fluid in the abdomen", Zoe was examining Becky's stomach for a diagnosis,

"Here Zoe", Tess comes over with the machine,

Zoe checked for fluid,

"Yep, there it is, there is a bleed, Tess ring theatre, she needs to go up to theatre now", Zoe past Tess the scanner and covered Becky back up,

"No, I don't want to go", Becky was trying t leave,

"No, you don't listen to Zoe, she knows what she is doing", Max was stood at the head of Becky's bed, grabbed her shoulders and laid her back down,

"Yeah, Max is right, I can make the pain go away now", Zoe was giving her concerned face, she wanted to help and so did Max,

Becky looked at Zoe,

"It's OK to be scared Becky, but right now you need to think about yourself", Zoe was taking notes and Tess signalled

"Zoe, they can take her now", Tess came over and they exchanged a look of relief,

"Ok, let's go", Zoe gave the que and Max wheeled Becky, towards the lift,

"Zoe, I'm scared, I want my Mum", Becky was shaking now,

"It's ok, we will contact her for you", Zoe smiled,

Becky grabbed Zoe's hand,

"No, I don't want to go, please stop", Becky was trying to sit up, and in turn, Zoe held her back

"Becky listen to me, Max stop a sec", Zoe was holding a hand on Becky's back to steady Becky herself, Zoe could feel the nerves in her patient,

"I..Can't….." Becky was breathing fast, but her SATS were fine,

"Becky, just try relax and take some nice deep breathes for me", Zoe was feeling Becky's pulse, it was fast,

"I….I…", Becky had tears in her eyes,

"Becky, you ok?", her Dad come over

"Sir, please step back, we are treating you daughter", Zoe was gently rubbing Becky's back,

"She'd had something like this before", The Dad looked at his daughter,

"Becky, have you had panic attacks before?", Zoe inquired,

Becky nodded,

"Okay, it will pass, just concentrate on your breathing for me, this is something that we would expect before an operation." Zoe and Becky both looked at each other,

After a few minutes, Becky's panic attack had past, but she was tired. Zoe, Tess and Max had taken Becky up to AAU. The gang walked through the doors that was the entrance to AAU,

"Hello Essie, Raf, this is Becky, 12 years old, suffered from a server beating with extensive internal injuries, her pressure is high, which I suspect is due to some internal bleeding around the abdomen. And her SATS are fine", Zoe was informing the AAU team with the information which Raf was taking in,

"Essie", Zoe needed a word,

"Yes Zoe, was there something else?", Essie and Zoe stopped together at the doors,

"Yeah, just so your aware, Becky did just have a panic attack on the way up here", Zoe explained,

"Well, we would normally expect some form of anxiety before surgery", Essie frowned,

"I think there is something else going on, just keep an eye on here for me", Zoe was concerned that Becky could be in more danger than from what happened to her,

"Yes sure Zoe, thanks for letting me know", Essie smiled and walked off in the direction to theatre. Zoe left AAU, she needed a fag and a break.


	4. Chapter 4

The Story of Becky Chapter 4

Becky was in theatre, due to the beating she had had with her Father there was some internal bleeding which could only be fixed through surgery. Raf Di Lucca and Sasha Levy were the surgeons treating her. Zoe knew this because she was the doctors who handed her over to the AAU team when Becky was transferred.

After a few hours, the bleed was fixed and Becky was then transferred to the ward. Becky lay there recovering from the anaesthetic which was given to her. Lying on the ward, Essie came over and took some obvs. This is something that all nurses will be doing until Becky is ready to be discharged.

Essie was stood by Becky's bedside reading the monitors and writing some notes when Sasha came over to check all was good,

"How's she doing?", Sasha had his hands on his hips and was smiling at the young girl,

"Yes, she is doing alright", Essie looked up from her notes and smiled back,

"She had a bit of a fright didn't she?", Sasha's face turned from a smile to a worried expression,

"Yeah, from what Dr Hanna reported, something doesn't seem right", Essie frowned, first looking at Becky, then at Sasha,

"We'd better leave her to rest", Sasha smiled and him and Essie went back over to check on other patients.

Back down in ED, Zoe was wondering if she had done the right thing leaving her patient on her own on a ward. After what had happened with her Dad and her panic attack, she was thinking things through in her head. Siting on the Zax bench by the corner of the pub smoking a fag,

"Here you go", Max had brought Zoe and himself a double expresso, Max knew how to treat his special girl,

"Thanks Max, you know me well", Zoe smiled and began to drink her drink with Max sat beside her,

"So, what you dong tonight, I think after today we need to get drunk", Max then smiled and looked at Zoe,

"No, do you remember what happened the last time I got drunk", Zoe asked the rhetorical question which Max deliberately answered to tease her,

"You left me several drunken voicemails. 'You can even wear your porter's uniform, I think that's really sexy, and you can even go commando' I do love your…", Max was reacting the moment in cubicles with when he received the voicemails and Max wanted to hear them,

"Max, don't please", Zoe was laughing, with her head in her hands,

"What, you're at you're best when your drunk", Max sat up and came close to her,

"Max, someone might see, they don't know we are back together", Zoe was smiling and looking behind her just in case someone was there,

"You're talking about Robyn again aren't you", Max smiled even more, this time, darted a kiss on the doctors cheek,

"MAX, you", this made Zoe smile, Max skipped off in the direction of his work, which is what he should have been doing but he sometimes couldn't resist the temptation of kissing his favourite girl,

Zoe sat on the zax bench finishing her fag, smiling and shaking her head from side to side. Then Robyn came around the corner, she saw Zoe smiling,

"Why are you so happy Zoe?", Robyn just stood there, Zoe could tell her face was of anger,

Zoe said nothing, other than putting the remains of her fag out, standing up from the bench and beginning to walk off.

"You better not be back together with my brother", Robyn was following Zoe, Zoe wasn't in the mood,

"And what if we are? Huh, what are you going to do about it?", Zoe darted round, making Robyn stop suddenly, Zoe just stared Robyn in the face,

They stood there for a short moment,

"Um", Robyn wasn't sure what to say,

"Exactly, you don't know, you don't know how much I love Max, and I can't help my feelings," Zoe was making sure Robyn was understanding what she was saying,

Zoe then turned to walk away, but Robyn wasn't happy with the response,

"How can you love Max when you cheated on him?", Robyn spoke louder this time. All the people stood outside the ED heard. Everyone was motionless, other than Robyn. Max was stood near the entrance, he could see it all.

Zoe just stood there, facing Max, who looked at her,

"On your Wedding Day", Robyn was not having Zoe and Robyn together,

After a few moments, Zoe slowly walked off, entering ED. Max could see she was upset, Zoe trying to hold back the tears,

"Zoe", Max held his hands in his pocket, Zoe didn't say a thing, she just carried walking to her office upstairs.

Robyn met where Max was stood,

"Told you she would break your heart", Robyn smiled,

"Why did you have to upset her all the time", Max still had his hands in his pockets, he too just walked off before Robyn could say anything else.

Max entered the ED but could not find Zoe anywhere, he went over to reception and spoke to Noel.

"Oh Hi Max, you looking for Zoe?", Noel enquired,

Max nodded,

"I saw her walk up to her office a few moments ago, she didn't look too happy though", Noel told Max,

"Yeah, I know, thanks Noel", Max walked off towards Zoe's office.

When Max reached the top of the stairs which are near Zoe's office door, he was about to knock when he heard crying. He looked through the window and could see Zoe sat at her desk with her head in her hands, tissues in the bin, and the quiet sound of crying.


	5. Chapter 5

The Story of Becky Chapter 5

"How can you say that?", Max asked holding his arms like he was preaching,

"I can because I just did", Robyn replied,

"You don't even like her", Max knew his views and his feelings well enough to argue them,

"But you're my brother, my older brother", Robyn was concerned about Max, as she always did,

"Exactly, older, I can look after myself", Max answered back like a boy,

"Says you at the wedding", Robyn was also clear on her views,

"Will you stop going on about the wedding", Max shouted,

"NO", Robyn also knew what she wanted,

Robyn and Max were arguing in the kitchen of their rented house. Max hardly dressed as always and Robyn ready for work.

There was a pause,

"I Don't want you living here Max. Not if you're going to go out with her", Robyn spoke,

"Zoe, her name is Zoe", Max through a t-shirt on and walked out the house,

"Max, I didn't…", Robyn called back. But before she had the chance to answer, Max had left the house, slamming the door, putting his coat on and heading to work.

Back on the ward Becky was doing well. He Dad had calmed down and had promised that he wouldn't get angry, but the team could tell something wasn't right.

"Hello again Becky", Sasha and Essie came over with some news,

"HI Mr Levy", Becky weakly smiled,

Sasha smiled, "Okay, all your test results have come back normal and you should be able to go home in the next few hours, as long as things are fine", Sasha looked between Becky and her Dad while explaining the good news,

"Great", Becky sarcastically smiled then looked at her Dad,

"Becky, don't be like that, things are gonna change", Becky's Dad held his daughter's hand and smiled,

"Really Dad, they never do. Since Mum left, you have been worse", Becky was pulling her hands away from him,

Sasha and Essie exchanged a look of 'I think we need a word alone with Becky',

"You will need someone to help change your dressings, Mr Bailey is this something you can help with?", Essie was asking

"Look, I'm not her slave alright", Mr Bailey shouted and stood up to Essie in her face, Essie backed away,

"We'll be back in a bit to check on Becky, come one Essie", Sasha calmed his voice, and held his arm out as to direct Essie over to the deck at the head of the ward.

Meanwhile, back down in the understaffed ED, Max was working when he met Zoe. Max needed to take a patient for a CT scan, so he collected the patient from resus and wheeled them to CT. approaching the CT scanner entrance Max could hear voices. A voice which he knew well. Dr Hanna's voice. He stopped for a few moments,

"Why have we stopped?", the patient enquired,

"No reason", Max smiled and carried on towards the CT scanner.

Zoe ask Max from the other side of the glass which Max was looking into, waiting for his patient to have their scan. Zoe saw him and came to meet Max for the patient transfer,

"Thanks Max", Zoe smiled nervously,

"Just doing my job", Max stepped back, not really looking at Zoe, nervous, he wanted to say something but didn't want to say the wrong thing,

"right, catch you later", Zoe went off into the CT scanner with the patient,

Max stood there for a moment, watching her work. If nothing could ever make him smile, it was watching his favourite women working, doing what she did best, saving lives, caring for people whoever they are, whatever had happened to them. This was something max would love to have had.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, please read and review id love to hear what you think love G xXXXXXXX**

The Story of Becky Chapter 6

After the tough day everyone had had, Zoe just wanted to be alone. She left work, but Max was there stood leaning against her black audi TT.

"Max, please not now", Zoe unlocked her car and sat in it

Max got in the other side,

"I just wanna say one thing, then you can do what you like", Max turned in his seat to look and smile at Zoe,

"One thing, then go", Zoe looked straight ahead for a moment, then looked at Max,

"Well, I love you, I always have, from the first fag break we had on my first day as a porter, I know you made a mistake, and it was just a mistake, but if we truly love each other then we can put it behind us and move on. All I want is to be able to hold the women who I would die for in my arms again. I miss you Zoe. That's all I wanted to say", Max then quickly got out the car before Zoe had the chance to reply,

Zoe sat there thinking about what had been said for a moment, the started her car and drove home, spotting max walking home himself to his flat. Deep down, Zoe missed Max too, properly more than he missed her.

Meanwhile, back on the ward, Becky wanted to make a phone call,

"Essie, it is Essie isn't it. Please can I call someone", Becky sat up in bed, she was feeling so much better after sleeping most of the day,

"Yes Becky I am Essie and who would you like to call?", Essie came over smiling,

"Zoe, I mean Dr Hanna please", Becky smiled, hoping she would be aloud,

"Okay, ill see what I can do", Essie smiled back,

"Thank you", Becky went back to sleep, or that's what everyone else thought happened,

When no one was looking, Becky snuck off from the ward, she had managed to get to the hospital computer and searched Zoe's name. she found her address and wrote it down on a piece of paper, grabbed her things and left the hospital. No one saw her, and she didn't want her dad finding her so she didn't tell anyone where she was going. She walked for miles, Zoe's flat wasn't too far away, but it was far enough to walk from to the hospital. Becky arrived at the block of flats, seeing the name on the sign post at the entrance 'Riverside Apartments'. She knew she was in the right place. With desperation, she made her way up to the door which was number E23, the one which overlooked the river, hence the name. she found her way and knocked on the door, nervous, but knew the person inside wasn't going to hurt her, because Zoe was kind, and she was excellent at her job,

Back on the ward, Essie had come back with the details to phone Zoe, but there was a problem, Becky wasn't in her bed, and Becky's Dad had returned from his break,

Mr Bailey went back into the AAU ward, but Becky had gone. He went over to the desk where Sasha was sat looking through some test results.

"Where is my daughter, what have you done to her?", Mr Bailey slammed his hand on the deck looking at both Sasha and Essie,

"We haven't done anything Mr Bailey", Essie was calm,

"I left her in your care and you let her pull a stunt like this. What is wrong with you people", Mr Bailey walked fast, searching through all the cubicles trying to find his daughter,

"I'll check outside", Essie told Sasha who made his way over to see Mr Bailey who was disturbing the patients,

"Mr Bailey, the staff will find your daughter but for now I need you to calm down as you are upsetting some of the patients",

"That's okay Mr Levy, they need to know you let my daughter go without my permission", Mr Bailey was angry

"Have you ever thought she might have left because of you" Sasha wasn't sure if this was a good thing to say or not

Knock knock. The door opened,

"Hello, Becky isn't it, come in what are you doing here, you're meant to be resting on the ward", Zoe helping Becky in and shut the door,

"yeah, hi Zoe, sorry, I just got really scared and you said how you could help me, you calmed me down", Becky was settled down on the sofa,

"It's okay, wait here and I'll phone the hospital and let them know your safe", Zoe stood up, standing up and dialling the number for the hospital on her phone,

"Sasha, any sign?", Essie was confused now, then the phone rang,

"No, sorry Essie", Sasha was passing and answered her, Essie was staring into space,

"Essie the phone", coming back to reality, she answered the phone,

"Holby AAU", Essie answered,

"Hi Essie, it's Zoe, Dr Hanna, I have Becky with me at my Flat, I'll bring her back to you. Sorry I didn't know this would happen", Zoe was on the phone in her room, but so she could see Becky, she wanted to help,

"Oh good thank you Zoe, I'll tell her father, is she okay?", Essie was worried too,

"Yeah she's fine, just a bit shaken, I think she trusts me, hence coming to my house, keep an eye on her, I think someone needs to have her in sight at al times", Zoe said, then the girls hung up,

The Knock at the door returned, who could it be at this time of night,

"Who's that, who have you called?" Becky turned around to see Zoe who was walking towards the door,

"It's okay, I have no idea", Zoe smiled and opened the door,

"Oh Hello Max, now isn't a good time", Zoe informed him,

"Right okay, well, I was wondering if you had had a chance to think about what I said, see if we were alright between us", max had in hands in his pocket, he was nervous,

"Not yet, something at work came up", Zoe looked at him,

"Who's that? On your sofa?", Max peered his head around to see Becky, in view behind Zoe,

"As I said, something came up", Zoe looked at the girl, who smiled back, Zoe did the same, not sure what to do, nervous herself a little,

"Zoe, is everything alright, do you need to help?", Max saw his wife's expression on her face,

"Yeah, can you take me and this little girl to Holby AAU, she needs someone to stay with her, and she could do with the company", Zoe looked at her husband, she knew she needed him,

"Yeah, of course, anything for you", Max smiled, glad he was being useful after the argument and embarrassment caused by his sister,

"Thanks, come in, I'll just get my coat", Zoe stepped aside and Max come in, sitting on the sofa opposite Becky,

Zoe grabbed her bag and coat,

"Becky, this is Max, he is going to take us back to the hospital Okay", Zoe smiled, Becky followed, by Max and they headed off back to the hospital.

Everyone was waiting for Becky to return, the 3 of them had to go through the ED to get to the ward, Zoe wasn't looking forward to this,

"Back already Zoe, thought your shift had finished", Connie saw Zoe and was smiling,

"Officerly yeah, something came up, with this young madam", Zoe raised her eyebrows at Becky who laughed,

"Right, I see", Connie and Zoe exchanged pleasantries and the 3 carried on up to AAU.

"There you are", Mr Bailey was waiting for Becky, as they came round the corner, Becky could see him, they walked through the door and Mr Bailey ran straight into Becky's arms, Becky no impressed,

Zoe saw this and her and Essie exchanged a look,

"Mr Bailey, May I have a word in private please", Zoe smiled, and Mr bailey followed,

Max and Essie stayed with Becky while the adults had a chat.


End file.
